Couples retreat
by Anna Mae 2243
Summary: What would happen if the Bleach couples got together for a vacation? Utter Chaos! Contains Grimmjow x Soifon Ichigo x Senna Renji x Rukia Urahara x Yoruichi Toshiro x Karin Ukitake x Unohana Nnoitra x Nell Woo!


A/N: Okay, first chapter is short. Just an introduction. The rest WILL be longer, I swear. Enjoy o3o

Ichigo sighed as Senna leaned up to poke him in the ribs. Again.

"Yes, dear," he asked a bit angrily, earning a wary glance from Grimmjow, who sat in the passenger's seat of the younger male's cadillac.

"Are you _sure _we're going the right way," the purple haired woman had passed all of the docks ages ago. The orangette let out an annoyed growl.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, _please, _just let me focus on driving," he snapped. Ichigo had been driving for 6 hours straight, and he was tired and irritable. His wife just pouted as she leaned back in her seat. Soifon, who sat beside Senna, sighed as the silence settled in the car once more.

"Perhaps some music will calm your nerves, Kurosaki," she suggested, growing tired of pointless arguments sparked by even more pointless comments. Ichigo nodded tiredly and glanced at Grimmjow.

"Do you mind getting the CDs out," he asked the Blue haired male who nodded in response, wary of the orangette's temper as well as his own wife's. He rummaged around in the glove compartment until he found the CD case, quickly unzipping it and examining the contents.

"Gotta hand it to you Kurosaki, you got a good ear," he stated with a feral grin. Ichigo smirked as he glanced at the older male.

"I thought you might appreciate that."

Grimmjow flipped through the CDs, all of the albums of Linkin Park, Three Days Grace, and Breaking Benjamin. There were a few bands he didn't recognize, but he quickly lost interest. He chose a Linkin Park disc and loaded it into the CD player. He changed it to his favorite track, "_Bleed it out"_, and let his head nod to the beat of the music. Ichigo tapped his hands on the steering wheel along with the drums as Grimmjow started playing air guitar and they both sang along.

Soifon and Senna glanced at each other and rolled their eyes. Men.

"Where did Urahara say to meet him," Senna asked her companion, watching for any sign of the blonde shopkeeper through the window.

"He said something about a dock around this area, but I was too busy discussing plans with Yoruichi-sama to listen to that idiot," Soifon answered with a bored tone.

Senna nodded and turned her attention back to their husbands, who were still acting like idiots in the front seat. She rolled her eyes as _What I've Done _blared over the speakers, sending the men into another round of their imaginary rock band.

Just as the 4th song ended, they arrived at their destination. Urahara Kisuke stood on a dock, wearing his trademark green and white hat and sandals, but the rest of his outfit was different.

He was wearing a light green T-shirt and white swim trunks, and his fan was missing. Ichigo pulled his car underneath a shady tree and shut it off. He opened his door and jumped out of the car quickly, stretching his cramped legs. He groaned appreciatively as he lifted his arms above his head, hearing several satisfying snaps as his bones popped back into place.

By the time the other three had exited the car, the orange haired male already had all of their suitcases out of the trunk. Ichigo was standing next to Urahara when the others finally caught up.

"So who all is here, Hat-N-Clogs," They heard the orangette ask.

"Ulquiorra and Inoue, Renji and Rukia, Ukitake and Unohana, Toshiro and Karin, and finally..." Before the man could finish his sentence a blur of green knocked Ichigo off his feet.

"Itsygo! Nell has missed you so much!" Ichigo recovered from his shock and wrapped his arms around the woman in his lap to return her crushing embrace.

"Missed you... too. Nell," he gasped, struggling to breathe due to the woman's large breasts cutting of his airway.

"Damn, woman! Yer gonna kill 'im if you don' let go!" A long shadow appeared over the two on the ground and Neliel was hoisted up and off of the orangette, who promptly swallowed deep gulps of air.

"Ah, shut up Nnoi. I didn't mean to hurt him. Itsygo knows that, right Itsygo," Nell reverted back to her childish demeanor when she addressed Ichigo, ignoring her husband's attempts to get her back to the large boat that was anchored at the dock. Grimmjow held out a hand to help the orangette up, which was taken gratefully. The former Sexta hauled Ichigo to his feet and patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"Y-Yeah," Ichigo stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Nell beamed at him before skipping toward the boat, Nnoitra hanging behind with the group.

"Tch. She's insane," he drawled. Grimmjow nodded his agreement as the rest watched her board the boat warily.

"Are you okay, Ichigo," Senna asked her husband worriedly, brushing the sand off of his grey T-shirt. He grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers, giving the woman a warm smile.

"I'm fine," he assured her, placing a quick kiss on her forehead. She smiled at him, tugging him toward the boat.

"Come on, let's just go already. I'm tired," she said quietly, tugging on his hand. He nodded tiredly, glancing at Urahara as they passed him. The blonde man just smiled from behind his fan, which had somehow appeared, before turning back to the last couple.

"Well, let's get going then." Grimmjow took Soifon's hand as they started following Ichigo and Senna to the boat. They could hear Senna chatting away, energetically pulling her husband to the vessel. Grimmjow sighed, looking slightly regretful.

"What is it," Soifon asked, noticing the man's sudden mood change. Grimmjow glanced at her with a smirk.

"I feel sorry for the poor kid. His wife is just so... Hyper, is the nicest way to put it." Soifon chuckled and eyed the couple ahead of them.

"That she is."

The couples boarded the boat, taking in their surroundings with awe. The vessel was beautiful.

In all of the bedrooms the floors were made of a beautiful, glossy, cherry wood and the walls were a pristine, maroon hue. The bathrooms were outfitted with smooth marble accessories and plush, white towels. There was a pool on the main deck and a giant dining hall just below. Everything you could imagine for a romantic cruise, the ship was stocked with it.

"Wow, Kisuke. I have to admit, this is breathtaking," Soifon breathed quietly. There were a few moments of peace before a loud yell broke the silence.

"Ichi-nii!" Ichigo was tackled once more as Karin latched to his waist in a bone crushing hug. He stumbled back a few steps before righting himself and returning his sister's hug.

"Hey Karin," he laughed. She pulled back with a grin, a light blush dusting her cheeks as she realized how childish she must seem. Toshiro stood a little behind her with a small smile.

"Ichigo," he greeted calmly. Ichigo dipped his head slightly in acknowledgement, letting his eyes roam over the ship's top deck. Ukitake and Unohana were sunbathing by the pool and Nell had forced Nnoitra into a game of some sort near the pool.

'This should be fun.'

A/N: Okay~ Chapter 1. This fic is gonna get interesting later X3 Just wait until chapter 3


End file.
